


I NEED A D♡CT♡R !

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, RK900 actually works with the FBI, Undercover Missions, as a couple, i love this trope, i think i'll make a separate chapter for some more context, trying to get used to multichapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: My diagnosis is that no one has been treating you well !Connor makes a rash decision to join a task force created specially by the FBI.





	1. complex symptoms

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jack stauber ! I love his songs so much :(  
> song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgOcy0jr4wQ)

Gavin chewed on his bottom lip as he scratched at the back of his head nervously, breaking up was hard. It was absolute torture to break-up with someone as good as Connor,"I'm sorry Con, I just don't think this-  _us_ \- is working out." He pursed his lips, arms folding together as he awaited the other detective's reaction.

Connor's face was blank, processing the words carefully, tasting each syllable and vowel before letting out a slow sigh and putting on a soft smile. He shook his head softly,"It's nothing to apologise for. Things like these happen. I just hope you'll find your match soon."

He gave a soft nod, patting the side of Gavin's folded arms before looking down to his own watch. 

His eyes widened as he felt a petal creep up his throat.

"I-I have to go." 

Gavin looked at Connor with concern as he leaned forward,"Are you okay-"

Connor just fled the scene, rushing to the bathroom.

Stall doors opened with a loud bang before clumsily being locked, Connor could barely lift the toilet seat before vomiting up dozens of petals. He could taste the cuts they left on his tongue and cheek, metallic and painting the inside of his mouth and teeth brutally red. Of course he wasn't over Gavin. He'd thought he'd found the one, but it was stupid to think that. After several minutes of puking up peonies and daffodils and red dahlias.

Signs of unrequited love.

Connor sat on the floor, wiping off the drool on his lips and chin before letting out a groan of defeat and running his tongue across the roof of his mouth with anxiety.

What does he do now ? 

He can't exactly get the surgery, even for a detective he wasn't _that_ well off. His only option was to find someone new, no matter if it wasn't his soulmate. Just someone to fill that gap and stop him from spitting up disgusting petals. He searched his mind for any potential candidates..Robert ? _No_. Clara ?  _Absolutely not._ Collins ? _Eugh._ Conrad ?  _He might just be a good candidate. Plus he's not a defence attorney._

The brunette could already see it: waking up next to the agent, sunlight peeking through the blinds and running smooth lines over the raven haired male next to him in bed. Rough hands coming up to cover his eyes before Connor quickly grabbed them, intertwining their fingers and smiling warmly as his brain started to become more awake. 

_But what if he wasn't single?_

The detective stood up from the tiled floor, brushing his clothing off before flushing the toilet and leaving the stall. 

Chewing his lip he walked to the mirrors, turning the warm water's faucet on and covering his hands thoroughly with soap, scrubbing them rough and thorough before putting them under the running tap, warmth washing over him as he let out a pleased hum, welcoming the change from the cold floor and toilet. He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, "Crap." Connor grabbed a few paper towels and dried his hand before picking up.

_"Connor! Where the hell are you?"_

"Bathroom? I'm sorry Lieutenant, I'll be right out-"

_"HANK. IS THAT CONNOR-"_

_"Yeah it is, Jeffery-"_

_"CONNOR GET YOUR ASS IN MY OFFICE RIGHT THIS SECOND OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL-_

"Okay Sir- Will do- Yes. Yes. Alright-"

Before Connor could finish Hank hung up the phone, he could already hear the two men fighting outside the bathroom. With a long sigh he put away his phone and went straight to the Captain's office, his heart almost stopped beating when he saw Special Agent Conrad sitting in the other seat next to Hank, leaving him to stand. The brunette closed the glass door softly, turning around swiftly before taking a standing spot behind Hank.

"Connor, I trust that you know Special agent Conrad over here already?"

He gave a swift nod in response, avoiding the blue eyes which studied him, he clasped his hands behind his back, toying with his fingers nervously. 

"Good. He had come to collect some case files from you two, as well as proposing a job offer to you." Captain looked to Conrad who simply nodded, standing up and facing Connor, revealing a card between his pointer and index finger. 

"The bureau would..appreciate, having someone like you on our new task force. If you join, you will need to go undercover with me and Agent North. Please give me a call if you're interested."

Curious eyes glanced down to the card, sifting over the letters before looking up to meet with steel cold ones. As if it wasn't unnerving enough to have the Captain and Conrad here, He also felt daggers from Hank, warning him. Connor's lips twitched into a small soft smile as he took to the card and looked back down, flipping it to look at the back where there was a number and a code word. 

_Nines._

"Just say the word and you'll be redirected to a call with me."

He jumped slightly at the low and cold voice, pursing his lips as he put the card into his blazer's inside pocket. 

"I'll keep that in mind, Agent Conrad." 

Hank sighed, unashamed to express his disappointment before standing up and brushing past the two. Connor turned to follow him before a hand was on his shoulder, he looked behind himself to see those eyes again, sucking him in.

"I hope to hear from you very soon."

Connor resisted the urge to indulge within the shudder he felt himself on the edge of,"Let's get those case files, shall we?" 

The ebony haired man hummed in agreement before looking to Captain with a respectful nod.

Connor didn't wait up, already positive that the other would follow him out the door if he left.

Gavin just stared from his seat as he watched Connor guide away the agent, hands curling around his cup even tighter before looking away.

He can keep replaying the same memories with Connor.

He must move on too.


	2. questionable decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"What do you want to be when you're older, little one?"_  
>  Connor glanced over the man's uniform, taking in the police's signature icon.  
> "Protect people."  
> Hank's smile grew softer as he released the small hand from his own, instead settling to softly ruffle Connor's hair with a chuckle.  
> "That's a good dream." __

Connor and Hank sat in the old car, silence stifling both of them uncomfortably as Hank drove them home. He parked in the driveway before turning the engine off and undoing his seat belt and turning to his son, hesitantly placing a firm hand on his shoulder before speaking up quietly,"Listen Connor, I know that I can be uptight but I just don't want you to get hurt. Are you sure you want to join the task force?" Gray tired eyes scanned caramel languid ones, a hint of reluctance in both mixing. 

"Hank, I know you're worried, and I really do appreciate it.. However I think it's the right thing for me to do. I  _want_ to help out on the task force and all." The older man smiled at him understandingly,"I promise to tell you if anything goes wrong, and I'll try to not be too reckless. I  _was_ raised by  _you_." Connor teased as he slid his hand away to unbuckle himself as well before he felt the absence of heat on his shoulder. He felt the car rattle softly as Hank stood up and closed the door.

Connor let out a soft sigh, maybe he was getting second thoughts...

He really shouldn't overthink this, he's already decided to call the number almost the moment he took the card.

With a soft shake of his head he got out of the car and heard the doors lock before the house's door opened with an ecstatic bark from Sumo. 

The brunette smiled softly as he approached the door, only to feel soft fur under his hands and a soft nose poke at his thigh before a small whine filled the air. He kneed in front of Sumo, who just licked his face happily, barking when he felt warm hands in his fur, happily panting with a smile. 

"Remember to take him out walking-"

Sumo let out a series of barks before scuttling off, returning with a leash in his mouth, blinking rapidly as he bounced around, excited to go out and drag Connor across the pavement. Connor just laughed as he happily pat the top of Sumo's head, taking the leash from his mouth before telling the beast to sit patiently, he didn't want to ruin his uniform. 

"Okay, but only if you feed him."

Hank let out a groan as he opened the cupboards under the sink, only to take out a bag of dog food. As soon as the Saint Bernard heard the rattling of the food he was up and running to Hank eagerly looking at the man. The lieutenant just pet the dog briefly before filling up the food bowl and water bowl, staring at their pet fondly,"You only like me because I feed you."

A bark.

Connor just let out a laugh as he overheard the two's conversation, already in a new pair of pants and socks, undoing his tie quickly and shuffling off his button-up after equally clumsily he'd unbuttoned the buttons. The only thing he remained in was his black undershirt. He ran his palm over the soft material, taking in the texture of the material, each thread and section before taking it off and putting it neatly on top of his 'dirty' pile on his bed. The brunette looked in his closet to find a shirt, but beforehand, grabbed his deodorant and put on a fresh coat.

He looked to the clean blue shirt over his shoulder and shrugged it on before looking under his bed and pulling out a pair of running shoes, untying the tied bunny-ears laces and shoving his feet inside in a hurry before tying them in a ribbon, he looked to the left shoe, repeating the same process before standing up. He turned the light off in his room and grabbed the ' _Detroit Police_ ' hoodie which hung off his bedroom door's hook. 

"Sumo?"

He heard feet trotting towards him before he looked down and smiled, seeing another leash in the dog's mouth. He grabbed it before putting it onto the dog and running his hands over his pet's fur, taking in the soft texture.

"Good?"

Sumo barked in affirmation before trotting to the door, the other end of the leash trailing on the floor behind him as he sat beside the coat rack.

Connor looked to Hank,"We won't be long, dinner is in the fridge as usual. I hope to not see any beer cans laying around when we return. Have a nice meal.. dad." As soon as the title slipped out from his lips he turned away and grabbed Sumo's leash off the ground, opening the door and following an excited Sumo outside, leaving a surprised Hank inside to relish that feeling of parental joy.

When he was adopted by Hank, he would never call him ' _dad_ ' or ' _father_ ', only by his name. Mainly because Amanda always ordered him to address her as such. It was difficult to try and get used to that new dynamic, one with more love and acceptance. He understood that he couldn't ever match Cole's place in Hank's eyes, and he knew that the other didn't see him as a replacement for his dead son. 

The first time he spoke with Hank was when he was about 12, still in the care system. He still remembered the first interaction as clear as day:

_It was getting late, but it was the only time the man could visit, he had long shifts at work so it was understandable. The only thing that surprised him was the woman he came with, a fairly young officer with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, as blue as the ocean._

_He clutched the ragged toy he had in his hands, a stuffed and hand-made dog, given to him by Amanda only a few years prior before he was given back to the orphanage. Of course Hank wasn't the only one who had tried to get him to warm up into a new family. Connor hardly felt safe with Amanda, but he still appreciated the gift she made him. It was proof that even though she knew that she wasn't the right parent for Connor, she still cared._

_He remembered the rough man kneel in down in front of him and extend a hand, he could read the Lieutenant's tag easily. The name 'Hank A.' was ingrained within the pin, it made Connor less anxious to know the first name of the other. As he slotted his significantly smaller and softer hands into the Lieutenant's, all he could feel was the warmth surrounding him before he looked up to meet the other's gaze. He saw the skin crinkle with happiness, affection and joy flooding the blue eyes hesitantly as a gruff yet gentle voice reached his ears._

_"My name is Hank Anderson. Would it be okay with you if I asked you something?"_

_Connor nodded as he squeezed the toy in his other hand, feeling the band aids on the joints of his fingers tighten and rub against fresh wounds._

_"What do you want to be when you're older, little one?"_

_Connor glanced over the man's uniform, taking in the police's signature icon._

_"Protect people."_

_Hank's smile grew softer as he released the small hand from his own, instead settling to softly ruffle Connor's hair with a chuckle._

_"That's a good dream."_

_Connor smiled for the first time in a long while, happy to lean into the comforting hand in his hair, relaxing his grip on the toy just by a little._

It made the brunette smile, the memory was a little silly. Hank used to visit him a lot before he eventually adopted him when he was 15, Connor didn't really knew how people were adopted when he was that young but now he knows that it takes a long time.

A lot of background checks, the adoptive parent needs to have a good track record both financially, mentally and physically in order to ensure a safe living environment for a child. It also goes unsaid that there has to be a lot of trust and a good connection between the child and guardian. 

He was glad that Hank didn't lose interest in him. 

Connor looked down to Sumo, the old dog trotted happily along the sidewalk, lights washing over the two of them occasionally as they passed streetlights.

His thoughts trailed to the first time that he met Heather, Hank's wife:

_She was a lovely person, full of life and love._

_The first time she saw Connor she gave him a small hug, something that he didn't really expect but accepted happily, relishing in the warm arms and safety that came with them. E_ _very time she came, Connor had improved significantly, according to the local counsellor at least. He really liked Heather, the first time he came home with Hank she had baked him a cherry pie._

_One of the many favourite treats Connor had mentioned to the couple. After the first bite he remembered crying, hot tears spilling over his cheeks, he could practically taste the love put into the pie. His tears only got hotter as he heard the concerned questions from the pair, unable to understand why he was crying._

_All he could do was cry and thank them as he stuffed more pie into his mouth as the two by his side relaxed, laughing happily as they caught on._

He pursed his lips as he remembered the accident, feet stuttering before taking another step. Sumo looked behind himself as he felt his leash tighten slightly before relaxing, letting out a whine in question.

Connor just smiled and gestured ahead, Sumo didn't need anymore of a sign to continue before he started to walk again.

The brunette just shook his head, not wanting to delve further into the past, instead thinking of the future, planning what he would say when he called the number.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

When they returned to the house, Connor unfastened the leash around Sumo's neck before letting him hop onto the couch, propping his head onto Hank's lap before closing his eyes and grumbling as Hank started to pet him.

Connor wound the leash around his hand before toeing his shoes off and pushing them neatly against the wall, pushing the front door closed before moving to the kitchen and placing the leash on the dinner table. He looked around the kitchen, no signs of any alcoholic beverage. 

"I think I'm going to call that number." 

Hank looked over the back of the couch and to Connor with a thumbs up before turning back around to the T.V, so far the Detroit Gears were ahead of the other team.

He headed to his room, flicking the lights on before patting down his suit's blazer and pulling out a card from the inner pockets, he shoved his dirty clothes onto the floor and hung his suit, undershirt, and tie on a hanger and putting it away in his closet. Leaning down, he scooped up the dirty clothing into his hands before walking to the bathroom and tossing them into the hamper and returning to his own room, shutting his door quietly and sitting on his bed.

The brunette looked at the card, pursing his lips in anxiety as he started to think about this decision. His fingers were already pressing the numbers and punching the green 'call' button before he held it up to his ears, immediately hearing a soft voice.

> _"Welcome to the Bureau's direct line."_

Connor stayed quiet as the female spoke, fiddling with the card in his hand.

> _"Please state your code."_

He perked up at this.

> "Nines?"

Silence took over the line before there was a slight tune.

> _"We hope you enjoy your experience with us."_

The line crackled slightly before a low and deep voice took over.

> _"Detective Anderson. Good to hear how you've decided to take up our offer-"_

Connor's brows knitted together in confusion.

> "Wait a minute- I didn't really accept per say. I mean.."
> 
> _"But you have called me up? Please don't tell me you're backing out now."_
> 
> "Of course not. I'm just, I guess I'm just worried-"

He started off before shutting his mouth.

A chuckle came from the other end of the line.

> _"Don't worry. I'll be there, I promise to keep you safe._
> 
> _If you put your father on the phone I can assure him as well, if you'd like?"_

Connor almost let out an embarrassingly annoyed groan before remembering that one of them had to be at least _somewhat_ professional.

> "T-There is no need. I assume that you'll brief me at the station tomorrow?"

The brunette questioned, not wanting to linger on the unexpected teasing from the other.

> _"Yes. Please come in civilian clothing, we must fit in from the minute we leave._
> 
> _It will also help you fit into your new undercover identity."_
> 
> "Ah right. Thanks. I'll be.. I'll be looking forward to that."

Connor's tone went a little higher than he expected it to go, he cleared his throat nervously as he heard it crack.

> _"The feeling is positively mutual. I look forward to working with you, Connor."_
> 
> "Then I'll you see tomorrow I suppose, Conrad." 

He heard a chuckle before the line went dead.

The brunette let out an embarrassed groan before putting the phone onto the bed cover and leaving his room in shame.

Instead, joining Hank and Sumo on the couch, happily placing his head onto Hank's shoulders and quietly spectating the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> context/additional [edited 12.10.18] :
> 
> [prior to 2026: considering adoption during 2025] Hank and Heather cannot have their own child, after many failed attempts throughout their marriage, they decide to consider adopting a child instead.
> 
> 14 [late 2026-early 2027] When they first meet Connor, he is about 13/turning 14; and as the adoptive process is usually very long and time consuming, they decide to try and build their relationship first before jumping to adopting him. Heather and Hank continually visit Connor and take him out, feeling out their parent-child relationship as it blooms. 
> 
> 15 [Summer/fall of 2028] Around the time Connor is 14/ turning 15, they decide to adopt him, only a couple of days before his birthday. 
> 
> 16 [early-late 2029] The following year they try one last time to have their own biological child; and Cole is soon born after a few short months; Connor is over taken with joy at the thought of a little brother, he had never seen his parents this happy (apart from when he was officially adopted and his last name changed to 'Anderson'.] 
> 
> 18 - 2[2031] Sumo is adopted during April and serves more as a play-mate for Cole and a companion for Connor than a guard dog for the family; but they love him anyway. Connor takes a gap year to try out a few apprenticeships and to go to a few open days at a handful of universities in order to see if it's really 'for him.' By the end of the year he has firmly decided to go to university and study a criminology degree (usually 8 years as bachelors degree is four years plus another four for a masters degree.) He looks forward to silent nights without any babies crying.
> 
> 19 - 3 [2032] The first ear flied by quite fast, he has no problem catching up with the work and even seems to be ahead of everyone. He always asks for extensive reading and tasks in order to fully master his chosen craft.
> 
> 20 - 4 [2033] By the time he moves onto his second year his teachers have become accustomed to his quick and efficient ways of working and realise that he can easily work with or without a group. He has true potential.
> 
> 21 - 5 [2034] No parties. No drinking. No girlfriend. At least robotics are advancing steadily; his interest in A.I is peaked, but he isn't smitten enough to leave criminology- no matter how tempting it was to use his other skills in order to contribute to somethign real- something that'd /really/ make a change.
> 
> 22 - 6[2035 oct 11 cole death] Robotics and A.I were peaking in their prime, android surgeons and doctors appearing more recently, constantly receiving new updates and kept up to date in order to lessen casualties.  
> Connor was going home almost every chance he got; and never got tired of his little brother's smile when he arrived home, the way he yelled his name and jumped into his arms- Sumo of course trying to also receive the well deserved affections he was deprived of.
> 
> The news had told them that the roads were icy, but they didn't mention the storm at the time. The family was going out to check out the new ice rink near by, but the time they decided to go home the weather was turning more aggressive. The roads were cake with snow and frozen over beautifully, but were ultimately dangerous. 
> 
> Their car swerved and hit another; rolling over and skidding across the ice indescribably.. Heather and Cole didn't survive; Heather died upon impact and Cole's surgery was unsuccessful. Hank and Connor were at a loss, they couldn't even look Sumo in the eyes as they collapsed through the front door; house empty without life.
> 
> 23/24 [2036-37] Connor tried to go home as often as he could, trying to help his father. Badgering him to go to therapy and rehab after his distasteful pass-time of drinking was discovered by Connor. So he did, but he didn't last long.
> 
> 24/5 [2037-38] He uses this year to get some work experience in during the holidays, and even during the course. Most of it is just volunteering at the local police station or helping out with patrol. It gets him out of his own head for a little while at least, as well as keep an eye on Hank. Eventually the department offer him a job for when he leaves and finishes him degree; Connor agrees without a word after reading all the fine print (you can never be too careful.)
> 
> 26 [ early 2039] Connor takes up Fowler's offer of a job after he's fresh out of university with a few degrees under his belt; at first he is assigned to patrol and easy shut and close cases until Fowler recognises his potential (as well as after Hank complaining.) Soon after, he was transferred to more serious cases, working with Hank for most of them,   
> 26 [later 2039] Agent Conrad appears, Fowler recommends him and he is surprised, but complies happily as he starts preparing for his very first on-going case.

**Author's Note:**

> we all love jack stauber :')


End file.
